Héroe Torturado
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Últimos momentos de Dom Santiago antes de morir. Va a la tumba de María a despedirse y es allí donde lee una carta que María dejó en Nexus para él antes de morir.


**Gears of war**

**Héroe torturado**

El lugar donde había pedido venir se iba a convertir en una tumba para todos si no hacía algo. Dom Santiago, se encontraba en Mercy, lugar donde había enterrado a sus hijos y el espíritu de María. Estaba con sus compañeros peleando contra los Lambents y los Locust. Tras un leve y merecido descanso se encontraban a salvo.

-¡Eh, Marcus! Dame un momento.

Marcus asintió a su amigo, se fue hacía una estatua de un ángel que descansaba sobre la tumba simbólica de María. Se puso de rodillas sobre ella y con la tristeza mas profunda habló.

-María...Siento no haberte traído a casa, pero ahora estás con los pequeños ¿eso es estar en casa, no?... Te veré algún día. Mira, Marcus está ocupado salvando el mundo de nuevo, así que tengo que ayudarle. Duerme bien mi amor.

Dom se puso en pie, se quitó su colgante de la CGO que contenía la medalla de María también y se lo puso al ángel.

Miró en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un papel perfectamente doblado.

Dom había encontrado una carta en Nexus, poco después de la muerte de Maria. Se sintió liberado en el momento que supo que María no lo culpaba, que ella deseaba que acabase con su cuerpo y que el espíritu de su amor había muerto tiempo atrás cuando los Locust la había torturado hasta dejarla inerte.

Leyendo las últimas palabras de María no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que había estado acumulando durante tantos años.

_"Te escribo la carta mas profunda en mis últimos momentos de cordura, se que llegado el momento la encontrarás por que no has cesado en tu búsqueda, estoy segura de ello._

_Te conocí hace muchos años, pude sentir la felicidad cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, el miedo de creer que no sería lo bastante mujer para criar a nuestro hijo. Entonces te vi, afrontando como un adulto que ibamos a ser padres, hablando con nuestros progenitores y prometiendo que cumplirías como un hombre. Quien lo iba a decir, que el vecino de enfrente sería mi marido, el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos. _

_Comenzamos una vida, tu seguiste los pasos de Carlos, tu hermano, y te alistate a la CGO para obtener un sueldo con el que mantenernos._

_En poco tiempo te convertiste en un gran soldado, luchabas por tu país, por tu nación, por la humanidad... y por nosotros. _

_Llegó el momento y una misión que cambiaría vuestras vidas, la noche en la que Carlos murió, yo di a luz a Carla y tu te convertiste en un héroe._

_Marcus no sabia que hacer, con lágrimas en los ojos me lo conto, tu hermano Carlos Santiago había muerto siendo un héroe junto a Elena, la madre de Anya. Él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y sufriendo la pérdida de un hermano recogió su cuerpo y aceptó la pena._

_Habian ganado la guerra y vosotros habíais perdido un hermano, una parte de vuestra vida._

_Siempre pensé que lo superariamos todo, que nuestra historia de amor nunca acabaría y viviriamos felices como Eva y Eduardo, tus padres. Dos personas maravillosas que me acogieron como una hija mas. Todo el mundo se puede quejar de sus suegros pero yo no, tengo los mejores abuelos para mis hijos._

_Cuando estabamos recostruyendo nuestras vidas aparecieron ellos, una nueva amenaza aterradora que te mandó a luchar, los Locust. Pasabas mas tiempo fuera que dentro de nuestro hogar, y te echaba en falta, te necesitaba, Benedicto y Carla te necesitaban tanto como yo. _

_Recuerdo como tus permisos se hacían tan cortos, cuando entrabas por la puerta y te quedabas mirando a nuestros pequeños mientras dormían. Tu librabas guerras interntas incluso estando a salvo, en tu hogar, nuestro hogar, nuestra familia. Podía ver bajo tu cara de alegria la pena y el miedo que encerrabas, la aterradora idea de perdernos._

_Todo empezó el día el E, ese día determinó que nuestra vida llegaría pronto a su fin. _

_La pena mas grande que puede haber en este mundo es perder a nuestros hijos, Dom. Pero yo tengo que cargar con la pena y responsabilidad de saber que por mi maldita culpa nuestros hijos están muertos. Por que yo ese día los llevé con mi madre y tengo que vivir con el dolor de saber que mis padres fueron asesinados y que mis hijos también por que yo los llevé allí. Soy culpable amor mío. No puedo aguantar esta terrible carga, cada noche veo a Carla y Benedicto llamarme mamá. Veo la sangre esparcida de mis pequeños y mis padres por la casa, como los Locust acabaron con ellos. _

_Prescott prometió que acabaria con ellos, que pondría una solución y vengaría a nuestros seres amados que fueron asesinados, pero...¿qué consiguió? Miles de muertes, crear un ambiente tóxico por el dichoso martillo del alba, evitar la posibilidad de que los humanos escaparan con vida. A cometido muchos asesinatos por un bien común que no ha conseguido. _

_Ya no tengo fuerzas Dom, no puedo seguir fingiendo una cordura que no tengo por que hace varios años que estoy muerta en vida._

_No pude mas Dom, no podía pasar por la habitación de los niños y saber que por mi habían muerto, por mucho que me intentes convencer me siento culpable. Estos tratamientos médicos no me van a devolver a mis hijos._

_A veces salgo a pasear por el parque favorito de Benedicto, allí los veo corriendo y jugando felices, pero vuelvo de noche a casa y me encuentro un hogar frío y vacío. Tu tampoco estás. _

_Es cuando decido irme y perseguir el fántasma de mis niños, pienso que quizás es una pesadilla y que están vivos en algún lugar, quiero encontrarlos._

_Me encuentro un grupo de personas vagando por la ciudad, sobreviviendo como pueden me invitan a unirme a ellos. Todos descatan de mi mi pelo negro y largo y mis ojos oscuros. Dicen que soy extraña. Les hablo de ti, les explico que pronto vendrás a encontrarme y que juntos iremos hasta nuestros hijos. Se que me encontrarás mi amor, y que seremos felices de nuevo con Carla y Benedicto. _

_Un momento...¿Por qué digo eso? Nuestros hijos están muertos, yo misma los llevé a eso, fui yo quien los encontró en casa de mis padres. ¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza? ¿donde estoy?_

_Parece una jaula, fría, oscura, tétrica. Escucho muchos gritos, gente pidiendo ayuda, suplicando por su vida. Los Locust cogen prisioneros y yo he terminado siendo una de sus víctimas. Apenas nos alimentan, apenas nos tratan bien, sólo nos azotan, nos atan y nos maltratan. Torturan a gente, Dom, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero acabar como los demás. Son como cadáveres vivientes, sólo quedan sus cuerpos, sus almas están muertas, los Locust acaban con ella._

_Mi amor, si algún día me encontraras y fuera uno de ellos te pido que acabes con mi vida, no quiero ser un cadáver, no quiero perder mi humanidad y ser un objeto para ellos. Dame la libertad de poder estar con nuestros pequeños, yo los cuidaré, estaremos juntos en casa...hasta que tu te reunas con nosotros._

_Lucha Dom, lucha por nosotros, por Marcus, por Carlos, por Anya, lucha por todos los que te importamos. La venganza no trae nada bueno pero debes matar a tantos Locust como puedas, ellos nos han destruído y deben y merecen morir. _

_Tienes que cuidar de Marcus, él te necesita y eres su pilar._

_Creo que moriré aquí Dom, me estoy volviendo loca, pierdo la cabeza cada minuto que paso aquí. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, se que me harán cosas horribles como a los demás. No sé si podré escribirte alguna vez mas por eso quiero que sepas..._

_Te amo Dom Santiago, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no quiero que mueras por mi, debes seguir luchando, cuando llegue tu hora Carla, Benedicto y yo te recibiremos juntos a Carlos y tu familia. _

_Siempre estaré contigo, te amo Dominic, siempre tuya, María."_

Los habían rodeado, no podían contenerlos mas y sabía que iban a morir. Dom aprovechó un momento para saltar, disparaba a todos lados para quitarse a los Lambents de encima, abriendo paso hasta llegar al vehículo. Había llegad la hora y tenía que hacerlo. Subió y salió de allí, pese a los gritos suplicantes de Marcus él no hacía caso.

"Salta Marcus, salta. Voy acabar con todos"

Gritaba a su hermano desde el vehículo.

"No pensaste que terminaría así, ¿eh María?"

Dom no dudó un instante y sacrificó su vida para proteger a sus compañeros. Estrelló su automóvil en el depósito de combustible.

Un destrozado Marcus gritaba y luchaba por ir a por él. En su interior revivió la muerte de Carlos Santiago nuevamente.

Pese a los miramientos de sus compañeros por la muerte de su amigo, Marcus habló con seriedad.

"Dom a muerto y nos ha salvado a todos".

Sabía que Dom había sido nuevamente un héroe, que había dado su vida por ellos y que sin él no hubieran sobrevivido. Sabia que por fin Dom descansaba en paz, junto a María, sus hijos, su familia, por fin estaría feliz y descansando con la paz que merecía.

Fin.


End file.
